


Swallow Me Whole

by boychik



Category: Bokura no Hikari Club, Litchi Hikari Club
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, Elagabalus - Freeform, Fellatio, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/pseuds/boychik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaibo sucks. Zera reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow Me Whole

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write for a month and a half and what inspires me? 12-year-olds giving blowjobs. I'm sad.

Zera buries his hands in Jaibo’s hair as Jaibo sucks him off. He palms his skull and combs his fingers through the hair thick and dark as a forest. It’s so black and so sleek it looks wet, though it’s dry as a cat’s pelt. He fingers it lovingly before letting it fall back in Jaibo’s face.

Zera hardly needs to command Jaibo but he does so anyway. He’ll groan imperially: “Harder, Jaibo, faster...deeper, Jaibo, _more..._ ” At each mention of his name, Jaibo’s mouth grows slicker and tighter around Zera’s length. Zera rises to greet him at the sensitive center of his palate. Jaibo raises his mouth to whisper something to Zera, words of obedience, words of desire. His mouth is sticky as if with a clear syrup or a very pale shade plasmatic blood, dripping from the corners of his rosebud lips to the flushed tip of Zera’s cock. Zera closes his eyes. He doesn’t need to see Jaibo’s face, that perfect portrait of the absolute beauty of adolescence, contorted around him. Jaibo’s long lashes are like the slim legs of the spiders he so carefully, exquisitely mashed to the face of the planet with the bottom of his graceful thumbs; his nose with its twin abysses is steadily measuring a perfunctory inhale and exhale of air, full as his lovely pink mouth—oh, and such an expression of concentration as he pulls Zera deeper, his long and elegant tongue sweeping obscenely over Zera’s length, his gag reflex vanquished, his expression a perfect portrait of submission and lust, a twisted longing for more— _Be with me, Zera, fill me up, Zera, let’s stay together forever, Zera_ —as he strokes Zera up and down and plunges Zera’s stiffness toward the back of his throat. Zera, his eyes closed behind thick panes of glass, feels only the sensation of Jaibo’s mouth and its pledge of eternal devotion, and nothing more.

★

_Was it good for you?_ Jaibo asks Zera when they are done. Zera’s head is in Jaibo’s lap, for once free of the Hikari Club’s black cap. His eyes are still closed. _You were good, Jaibo,_ Zera says and Jaibo gives this jackal grin with his eyes electric so thrilled is he at the praise. Zera is thinking once again of Elagabalus. He used to smother his guests with rose petals. It’s so titillating in turn to be smothered by the petal-pink lips of a boy who in another time and place could be one in the ranks of Rome. Elagabalus! commanding his army of delicate boys too young for the toga virilis and the laurels won in the spoils of war: Strip! and they would, their thin white garments falling easily away to reveal their youthful glowing flesh, freckled by the Mediterranean sun but still delicate and smooth. Suck! and a veritable legion of boys would fall to their knees and take him in their mouths. Kneeling between the knees of the emperor was the greatest of honors, and the greatest pleasure they could ever or would ever afford. At first they would work gingerly, their fingertips trembling at the legs of their leader, their mouths shallow as seashells, but soon enough they would be given over entirely and wear such expressions of absolute, uncontrolled lust that the emperor could be sure he would reign for a thousand shining years.

★

The first time they did it Zera came much too fast. It must have been only three minutes that cat of a boy had swooped in with his angel’s mouth and his devil’s tongue before Zera spilled all over Jaibo’s pretty little face. Zera was holding himself and gasping over Jaibo’s upturned face. Jaibo gave a little moan and began rubbing the come into his cheeks and licking it off his fingers, sticking his fingers in his mouth and sucking on them lewdly. _You’re so delicious, Zera,_ he said. _Better than litchi. I want to take all of you inside me—a great white ocean flooding my insides and turning me into a shining queen, one fit to rule the world by your side._ Zera said nothing and Jaibo gave his funny little laugh— _Kyahaha!_ —before lowering his dextrous mouth to Zera’s groin and planting there a kiss. _I want to swallow you whole,_ Jaibo murmurs, breath hot against the insides of Zera’s thighs. A moment passes like this and then it’s back to quick rough strokes as if from a feline tongue, the gradual pull of the vortex between Jaibo’s sharp white teeth, anything to coax Zera up again. _I want to swallow you whole,_ Jaibo murmurs again, and Zera once more closes his eyes in the knowledge that it will be exactly the other way around.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Поглоти меня всего](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829870) by [rivaihatesyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaihatesyou/pseuds/rivaihatesyou)




End file.
